Начало новой жизни Перевод
by GoodEnough7
Summary: Продолжение фанфа "Неожиданная новость". Долгая неделя ожидает Беллу: радость от новорожденного ребенка, подготовка к свадьбе и, конечно, нескончаемый энтузиазм Элис…


Мое пробуждение не было резким или болезненным, как я представляла. Я родила ребенка несколько часов назад, и ожидала, что тело будет болеть. Конечно, я была истощена, немного оглушена, разум был затуманен, и я не могла решиться открыть глаза, но в целом, была в порядке. Никакой ноющей боли, тошноты – ничего. Я просто чувствовала себя хорошо. Даже лучше – я была счастлива. Я лежала на кровати, положив руку под голову,укрытая теплыми одеялами.Я должна была спать несколько часов или даже дней, чтобы быть такой расслабленной.

Я слышала шепот, мелодичный звук, странно похожий на мою колыбельную. Меня захватил поток воспоминаний, связанный с этой мелодией, и я улыбнулась. Открыв глаза, я увидела идиллическую картину. Эдвард был моим ангелом, моим Аполлоном, и его присутствия было достаточно, чтобы ослепить меня. Но картина, открывшаяся моим глазам, была тем, что наполняет сердце радостью, дарит широкую улыбку, заставляет плакать, потому что жизнь кажется совершенной в этот момент.

Эдвард сидел в кресле-качалке рядом с кроватью. В том самом, где мы часами сидели в обнимку, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями. Он был в одних джинсах, идеально сидевших на его талии, а совершенный торс был обнажен. Эдвард держал на руках самое совершенное существо, которое мне приходилось видеть, и я почувствовала, что мое сердце наполняется счастьем. Мой ребенок…

Я забеременела в прошлом месяце в одну из волшебных ночей, проведенных с Эдвардом в нашем коттедже, свадебном подарке его родителей. Всего четыре недели понадобилось этому маленькому ангелу, и Карлайл провел мои роды путем кесарева сечения, чтобы я не пострадала и не умерла от потери крови. Я прогнала неприятные воспоминания из своей головы и сосредоточилась на чудесном малыше, которого Эдвард держал на руках. Мой ребенок…

Наш ребенок прижался к белоснежной коже отца. Он спал, без сомнения, благодаря околдовывающему голосу Эдварда. Я незаметно пошевелилась, и он сразу же замолчал и посмотрел на меня. Выражение его лица было новым даже для меня, хотя думала, что знаю его как самого себя. Даже когда мы были близки, я не видела его таким спокойным и удовлетворенным. Эдвард выглядел абсолютно счастливым. Он медленно встал и присоединился ко мне, прижимая к себе нашего маленького ангела. Он прилег рядом со мной, и я привстала, чтобы насладиться этой картиной в полной мере. Они вместе так прекрасно смотрелись, что мне показалось, что я выгляжу лишней в этой совершенной картине.

Эдвард посмотрел мне в глаза и нежно улыбнулся.

- Привет… - прошептала я, возвращая улыбку.

- Привет… - ответил он с бесконечной нежностью в голосе.

Он наклонился ко мне и привлек мое лицо к своему свободной рукой. Была ли я монстром, если чувствовала такое желание к нему, в то время как он держал на руках нашего ребенка? Но он прервал поцелуй, и мне тут же стало не хватать его. Я хотела большего. Но, когда он отстранился, я поняла причину. Большие зеленые глаза пристально наблюдали за нами, интересуясь тем, что происходит.

- И тебе доброе утро, - прошептал Эдвард, позволяя ребенку поймать его пальцы.

Я наблюдала за ними, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Нарушить такую картину было бы кощунством. Однако, я умирала от желания взять малыша на руки и прижать к себе.

Мелодичный голос Эдварда вернул меня в реальность. Он повернулся ко мне, видимо, ожидая, пока я закончу созерцание. Я рассмотрела все в деталях. Большие зеленые глаза, появляющиеся коричневые кудри, улыбка…

- Белла, - медленно начал Эдвард, - я хочу представить тебе нашу дочь…Она очень хотела встретиться с тобой… - я заинтриговано подняла глаза.- И она хотела бы знать свое имя… - добавил он, улыбаясь.

Я была потеряна и поняла кое-что. Из-за наших опасений по поводу беременности, мы не придумали имя ребенку. Мы спорили о его сущности, а вот имя…

- Она такая красивая… - не могла не заметить я.

- Ей есть в кого, с такой красивой мамой… - ответил Эдвард, снова целуя меня.

- И с таким папой, – прокомментировала я, отвечая на поцелуй.

Потом он наклонился к нашей дочери, которая смотрела на него с тем же завороженным выражением лица, которое я наблюдала у всех, кто когда-либо встречался взглядом с Эдвардом. «Очевидно, она тоже попала под его очарование», – подумала я, тихо усмехаясь.

- Моя дорогая, - услышала я затем, - познакомься с Беллой, твоей чудесной мамой, которая сделала мне лучший подарок на свете…

Меня охватила паника, когда я поняла, что он собирается сделать. Он ослабил объятия и положил мне на руки это маленькое совершенное тельце. Я почувствовала себя как никогда неуклюжей и поняла, что никогда не держала ребенка на руках. Как это делать? Как не ранить ее и не причинить вреда, если она кажется такой хрупкой? Я в ужасе посмотрела на Эдварда.

- Не волнуйся, все будет в порядке. Вспомни, что она сильнее и крепче, чем обычный ребенок. - Успокоил меня он.

Удивительно, но это сработало. Я обняла руками ее маленькое тельце, а она так же, как делала с Эдвардом, схватила мой палец своей маленькой ручкой. Другую она положила на мой топ, ища грудь через тонкую ткань. Когда Эдвард касался меня, мои щеки краснели, и тело захватывало приятное тепло. Но сейчас я не чувствовала смущения или дискомфорта, это казалось самой естественной вещью в мире. Эдвард положил руку мне на спину и прижал нас к себе, я сделала это с радостью.

- Я думаю, она голодна… - объявил Эдвард, его глаза блестели.

Я не поняла, что он этим хотел сказать, так как еще недостаточно знала о ребенке. Я повернулась к нему и посмотрела с недоумением.

- Помнишь, во время беременности мы старались приспособить ее питание к двум сущностям, чередуя человеческую пищу и кровь? - я кивнула. - После рождения мы дали ей немного крови, чтобы у нее были силы. Теперь, я думаю, начинает просыпаться ее человеческая природа… Она голодна и встретилась со своей замечательной мамой… Я предполагаю, она сама сделала выводы… - продолжил Эдвард, развлекаясь. – Знаешь, она очень умная…Не похожа на других детей, очень бодрая и растет быстрее, как ты уже могла заметить.

И действительно, я заметила, что она не похожа на новорожденную, хотя она и была еще очень мала. Я снова кивнула.

- Ты готова? – спросил Эдвард, и я согласилась, несмотря на опасения.

Он украдкой поцеловал меня, и я насладилась его прохладными губами на моих. Эдвард так пристально смотрел мне в глаза, что я подумала, не пытается ли он использовать свое влияние на меня, чтобы успокоить. Медленно, не сводя с меня глаз, он опустил лямку моего топа. Мое сердце ускорилось от его прикосновения, и я должна была сдержать неосознанное стремление наброситься на него. Моей задачей сейчас было совсем другое, и я не должна была забывать об этом.

Я немного приподняла малышку и поднесла ее лицо к своей груди. Мое тело задрожало, и я не могла это контролировать. Эдвард также почувствовал это и крепче обнял нас.

- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь, - прошептал он мне на ушко. Затем неприлично чувственным голосом он добавил. - Я думаю, что труднее всего мне... Видеть тебя полуобнаженную в нескольких сантиметрах от меня и не воспользоваться этим. Это настоящая пытка.

Я закрыла глаза, пытаясь заставить себя сосредоточиться на маленьком ребенке у меня на руках и том, что я должна его покормить. Бесполезно. Этот момент, самый прекрасный для любой матери, был нарушен дерзкими мыслями его родителей. За те два дня, что мы родители, мы уже недостойно проявили себя. Мне должно было быть стыдно, но, несмотря на это, я не смогла сдержать улыбку. Я наклонила голову, открывая шею лихорадочным поцелуям Эдварда.

Короткое, но болезненное покалывание вернуло меня к реальности, и я сразу же выпрямилась.

- Эй, она укусила меня! – воскликнула я. Эдвард засмеялся.

- Да, я говорил тебе, что она очень шустрая!

- Рада, что тебя это развлекает! – нахмурилась я.

В моем понимании «бодрая» означало сверхактивная или умная, но не то, что она может укусить меня, если я не буду достаточно быстрой! Я строго посмотрела на нее, но тут же смягчилась, когда увидела очаровательное маленькое личико с розовыми щечками, которое показалось мне…веселым?

- Она умеет передавать нам эмоции, желания, впечатления. Я не знаю как, но она знает, как сообщить это, чтобы мы поняли!- объяснил мне Эдвард. – Обычно, это цвет или настроение, которое она передает через прикосновение. Иногда это проявляется более… определенно, скажем так… - продолжал он, и я могла понять по его лицу, что он как позабавлен, так и восхищен.

- Вау, - воскликнула я, - это действительно развлекает тебя!

Он засмеялся и поймал маленький пальчик малышки.

- Она обворожительна… - он ограничился этим ответом, не отрывая взгляда. Я почти начала ревновать. - Я не устаю любоваться ей, она такая красивая, просто совершенная… - я толкнула его локтем.

- У тебя не было возможности пускать слюни на нее, пока меня не было, или я не заслужила немного твоего внимания? – пошутила я, притворившись обиженной. Эдвард снова улыбнулся.

- Мне кажется, ответ ясен. - Пошутил он, - но хочешь хорошую новость? – поспешил добавить он.

- Говори, может это поможет мне простить твои измены…

- Этот маленький чертенок наполовину человек!..

- И? – спросила я, не видя связи. Он наклонился к моему ушку и продолжил.

- И поэтому, она нуждается хотя бы в десяти часах сна в день, которые оставят нам время для… внимания друг другу. - Прошептал он мне на ушко, растягивая слова.

- Но, должна тебе напомнить, что я человек на сто процентов, и, следовательно, также как и она, нуждаюсь во сне… - возразила я. Его ответ был незамедлительным. Он прикусил мочку моего ушка и чувственно поцеловал шею.

- Тогда, я полагаю, ты должна будешь пересмотреть свои потребности во сне... Если ты хочешь так же немного внимания, понимаешь ли… - я не ответила, но улыбнулась. Не могла же я ответить, что готова отказаться ото сна совсем ради близости с ним. Он продолжил. - И потом, вопроса о времени больше не возникнет, когда тебе не нужно будет больше спать… - Я не думала, что он так живо согласится…

Затем он завладел моими губами, медленно целуя меня. Я почувствовала, что он нахмурился, и услышала тихое рычание. Эдвард быстро повернулся к двери, затем обратно переключил внимание на нас с малышкой.

- Что происходит? – спросила я.

- Она закончила? – спросил он, взглянув на нее. Я тоже посмотрела на ребенка и лукаво улыбнулась.

- Я ничего не знаю, она с тобой разговаривает…

- Она закончила, - объявил он тогда. Я не знала, решил ли он это сам, или она как-то дала ему понять…

Эдвард взял у меня ребенка и прижал к себе, другой рукой помогая мне снова одеться. Я не понимала, что все-таки происходит.

- Эдвард? – спросила я опять, но он проигнорировал мой вопрос и подал мне домашний халат из бежевого шелка.

- Заходите, - сообщил он, выпрямляясь на кровати, и поняла, что так раздражало его. Дверь распахнулась, и к нам присоединилось торнадо. Элис. Мне почти не хватало ее раздражающего чувства юмора… Остальные тоже зашли, но гораздо скромнее, чем Элис и остались около двери.

- Ах, какие они милые! – прыснула Элис, обращаясь к Эсме и подпрыгивая, как ребенок. И тут она заметила деталь, которая ее задела. - Но… вы еще не одели ее?

Не знаю почему, но я восприняла этот упрек, как адресованный лично мне. Тем не менее, улыбнулась.

- Я ожидала, что ты оборудуешь ее детскую комнату и заполнишь игрушками и одеждой, которых хватит до совершеннолетия! – насмешливо ответила я.

- О, это уже сделано, - сказала она своим хрустальным голосом. – Но я хотела, чтобы ты выбрала ей одежду.

Моя улыбка растаяла. Зная Элис, она была абсолютно серьезна. Я повернулась к Эдварду, ища поддержку, но он, извиняясь, кивнул. Я завернула ребенка в одеяло и подошла к ней.

- Я могу? – спросила Элис, и вопрос меня удивил. Это был первый раз, когда она спросила разрешения на что-то.

- Конечно, - ответила я, передавая ей ребенка.

- Привет, принцесса… - они обе улыбнулись, и Элис на секунду закрыла глаза.

- Хм, ты очень хорошо пахнешь, - добавила она, и я тут же повернулась к ней.

- Элис?

- Нет, «хорошо» не в том смысле, а просто хорошо… - объяснила она, но взгляд на Эдварда и Эсме меня успокоил. – Она пахнет как ребенок, а не как человек с аппетитным ароматом. – Добавила Элис, видя мой потерянный взгляд. – Не так, как ты, - не сдержалась она, добавив с улыбкой.

- О, спасибо, теперь я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, - пошутила я, - зная, как привлекателен мой запах для вас до сих пор.

- На самом деле, сейчас, ты пахнешь не очень аппетитно, - сгримасничал Эммет, вмешиваясь в разговор. Я не знала, должна ли я была почувствовать облегчение или же раздражение. – Но это не твоя вина, а лекарства, которые прописал Карлайл и переливание крови. Так что твой запах больше не такой привлекательный… Что хорошо, разве нет? – добавил он, и я должна была признать, что он прав.

Я обратилась к Элис.

- Ты знаешь меня, мода – это не мое. У меня к тебе предложение: я занимаюсь ребенком, кормлю и играю с ней, а ты берешь на себя одежду…

- А как же!– воскликнула заметно обрадованная Элис. Но я внезапно вспомнила еще одну деталь.

- Секунду, - остановила я ее, взяла ребенка на руки и села на кровать рядом с Эдвардом.

- Что насчет имени Эмма? – спросила я его. Он задумался на мгновение, потом сообщил, что не имеет возражений, наоборот, ему понравилось это имя. Затем, я посмотрела на малышку, спрашивая ее. Она взяла меня за палец, улыбнулась, и меня охватило приятное чувство.

- Значит, я принимаю это, как да, - сказала я. Я поднялась и повернулась к моей новой семье. – Я представляю вам Эмму! Эмма Рене Эсме Каллен, - представила я официально, обращаясь в частности к Эсме.

- Вот и хорошо, а теперь мы оставим папочку и мамочку играть в доктора… - неожиданно предложила Элис, тонко намекая на наши намерения, - и найдем что-нибудь для самой красивой маленькой принцессы… - добавила она, теперь обращаясь к Эсме, которая с радостью приняла ее предложение.

Один за другим, они вышли, предварительно поздравив нас с нашим маленьким сокровищем. Эммет, конечно же, не смог сдержаться и кроме того пожелал нам хорошо развлечься. Я мрачно посмотрела на него, а затем проводила взглядом мою маленькую принцессу. Я уже по ней скучала.

Когда за Элис закрылась дверь, я наконец-то осталась наедине с Эдвардом. Я повернулась в его сторону и вздрогнула, увидев, что он стоит в нескольких сантиметрах от меня. Я, разумеется, не слышала, как он подошел, и эта неожиданная близость ускорила биение моего сердца.

- Ты еще хочешь внимания? – спросил он с хитрой улыбкой на губах.

Я с радостью отметила изменение цвета его глаз и поцеловала его. Секундой позже, понятия не имею как, я уже лежала на кровати, а Эдвард покрывал влажными поцелуями каждый миллиметр моей кожи. Я избавилась от нижней части пижамы и попыталась расстегнуть его ремень, а затем джинсы. Он в это время целовал меня, потом легко приподнял и c нескрываемой поспешностью снял мой топ и нижнее белье. Я обняла его за шею и страстно поцеловала, чувствуя его улыбку напротив своих губ, но ни за что на свете не прервала бы поцелуй.

Я застонала от нахлынувших чувств, желая большего. Мне казалось, что его ласки были еще более интенсивными и электризующими. Тело охватила дрожь, но не из-за того, что его кожа была холодной. Мне не хватало его. Он был моим наркотиком, так же как и я для него. Мы дополняли друг друга и не могли жить без ежедневной дозы этого эликсира счастья. Он оставил мои губы, вызвав этим мой жалобный стон, и усмехнулся. Я наклонила голову назад, открывая шею, и он начал целовать ее, затем впадинку, спускаясь вниз, лаская. Я выгнула спину, и он начал целовать мои живот, положив руки под поясницу. Его поцелуи смягчились, он нежно поцеловал шов - единственное воспоминание о родах. Я расслабилась и посмотрела на моего ангела.

- Как думаешь, он когда-нибудь исчезнет? – спросила я, имея в виду шрам. Мое лицо, должно быть, выражало настоящую грусть, потому что он тут же вновь лег рядом со мной и нежно погладил мое лицо.

- Ты прекрасна, любовь моя. – Прошептал он. - В тебе все чудесно, и если даже на твоем теле останется отметка об этом столь знаменательном событии нашей жизни, мне все равно, потому что ты совершенна в моих глазах…- продолжал он, прерывая каждое слово нежными, приятными поцелуями, выражая свою любовь ко мне. – Я хотел бы сказать тебе, что шрам исчезнет после превращения, но я не знаю. Раны вампиров заживают гораздо быстрее, чем человеческие, они могут исчезнуть через некоторое время, но и остаться навсегда... Но в любом случае, ты останешься прекрасной, любовь моя… - добавил он шепотом.

Я вздохнула. В любом случае, я ничего не могла поделать с этим, и это было намного лучше, чем быть убитой собственной дочерью. По крайней мере, я жива и могу наслаждаться этими мгновениями с моим ангелом. Я взяла руками лицо Эдварда, привлекая его к себе; мое дыхание участилось. Он обнял меня за талию и глубоко вдохнул мой запах. Руками он гладил мои обнаженные плечи, спускаясь ниже, и одновременно целовал меня. Я снова выгнула спину и обняла ногами его талию, безмолвно попросив перейти к следующему шагу, что он и сделал, страстно целуя меня.

Когда мы спустились несколько часов спустя, Элис сообщила, что Эсме приготовила и дала Эмме бутылочку с молоком несколько минут назад. Я поблагодарила ее и рассмотрела одежду моего ребенка. Настоящая принцесса. Она была одета в бледно-розовый комбинезон с вышивкой и бисером, который, без сомнения, стоил целое состояние, так же как и короткая жилетка болеро.

- Что ты делаешь? – спросила я у Элис, присоединяясь к ней за журнальным столиком, после того, как передала Эмму Эдварду.

- Планирую рассадку гостей, – просто ответила она. – Я знаю, что все эти маленькие вещи кажутся тебе незначительными, так что…

- Нет, нисколько, - возразила я искренне, - я не придаю им столько значения, как ты, это правда, но и не считаю их незначительными. Я могу помочь тебе? – спросила я затем. Она посмотрела на меня так, будто я сказала, что у меня есть кровь единорога.

Она улыбнулась мне, растерянная, но все-таки дала несколько карточек и фотографий. По правде говоря, не столько это интересовало меня, сколько я хотела отблагодарить ее, показать, насколько я признательна ей за все, что она для нас сделала.

Итак, мы расположились и провели долгие минуты, решая можно сажать людей и вампиров за одним столом, или устроить для них отдельные приемы. В конце концов, мы решили устроить прием после полудня, и всем гостям будут предложены коктейли и «шведский стол». Элис была в ужасе от моего предложения, но, когда каждый обслуживал себя сам, вероятность того, что люди заметят, что половина гостей ничего не ест, была гораздо меньше.

Когда у меня заболела голова, я решила сделать паузу и найти Эмму. Эдвард, видимо, передал очередь своему брату, что совсем меня не успокаивало. Я, конечно, очень люблю Эммета, но немного сомневаюсь в его способностях няни для ребенка. И увидев, что он позволил Эмме летать, поднимая и опуская ее руками, я уверилась в правильности своих мыслей. Про себя я улыбнулась.

- Ты говорила, что Эсме недавно покормила Эмму? – спросила я Элис, передавая ей этикетки.

- Да, а что? – спросила она, заинтригованная моим вопросом. Я тихо усмехнулась, решая дилемму. Тем не менее, я повернулась к Эммету.

- Я бы не делала этого на твоем месте, - предупредила его я.

- Почему? Ей нравится, смотри!

Я была вынуждена признать, что она веселилась, но своим ответом Эммет подтвердил мое убеждение о том, что не имеет никакого опыта с детьми. Будущие недели обещают быть очень забавными. Элис внезапно подняла голову, должно быть у нее было видение. Очень короткое, потому что уже через секунду она многозначительно посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась, как будто прочитала мои мысли. Мысли - нет, но вот будущее она увидела. Я догадалась об этом, когда Эммет внезапно вскрикнул и принес мне Эмму, держа ее на максимальном расстоянии от себя, вытянув руки. Мы с Элис обменялись насмешливыми взглядами и в то же время рассмеялись.

- Как будто я тебя не предупреждала! – сказала я Эммету, взяв из коробки на столике несколько гигиенических салфеток, прежде чем освободить его. Я взяла Эмму на руки и очистила ее.

- Я думаю, ей следует поменять подгузник, - сказала мне Элис, и это подтвердил неприятный запах, исходящий от ребенка.

Так прошло две недели. Эмма родилась в конце января, и это оставило нам только три недели для подготовки к свадьбе. Волнение и возбуждение постепенно росло, по мере того как проходили дни, и развитие событий становилось четче. Эмма росла с каждым днем. Карлайл взял на себя заботу записывать каждое изменение, каждый сантиметр и каждое новое проявление сообразительности.

Всего через две недели она выглядела как трехмесячный ребенок. Выражалась с помощью изображений, звуков и ощущений, почти никогда не плакала и спала всю ночь, оставляя нам с Эдвардом долгие часы уединения. И мы вернулись в наш домик после первой недели, чтобы показать Эмме наш настоящий семейный дом. Она не казалась опечаленной этим переездом, наслаждаясь тем, что находится рядом с родителями. Помимо быстрого роста мы отметили еще несколько изменений в ее внешности: глаза регулярно меняли цвет, независимо от жажды, в отличие от других членов семьи. Они были в основном зелеными – как у Эдварда до превращения – но в случае голода или гнева становились черными.

Однажды утром, мы собрались в гостиной большого дома. Джаспер и Элис обнимались на диванчике, Эмма на руках у Розали развлекалась с цветной погремушкой, а Эдвард играл «Лунный свет» Дебюсси на фортепиано. Я сидела рядом с ним, любуясь его легкими быстрыми движениями.

Я увидела, что Розали поднялась и пошла навстречу Эсме, державшей бутылочку, один лишь вид содержимого которой вызвал у меня отвращение. Роуз передала Эмму своей матери, и я только что поняла одну деталь, которая заинтересовала меня.

- Вы когда-нибудь оставляли ее в манеже или коляске? - спросила я вдруг. Я посмотрела на Розали, затем на Элис, прежде чем повернуться к Эсме. Они задумались, а я ужаснулась.

- Вы же не собираетесь сказать мне, что, кроме ночи, когда она спит, она проводит все время на руках у кого-то? Передается с рук на руки, как принцесса?

- Но она принцесса… - заметила Элис своим хрустальным голоском, играя с малышкой.

- Это значение имеет совсем другой смысл, в этом случае, Элис, и в этом нет ничего милого, поверь мне, - возразила я в свою очередь. Я вздохнула, надеясь, что они не сделают мою малышку избалованной и капризной.

Я услышала, что Джаспер смеется исподтишка, без сомнения уловив мою тревогу. Я недобро посмотрела на него, и он пожал плечами.

- Ну же, не волнуйся, я уверен, что она будет такой же прелестной, как и ее мама… - ободрил меня Эдвард, привлекая к себе.

- Нет, не останавливайся, - попросила я. Он улыбнулся, позабавленный моей детской гримасой, и продолжил играть. Я обняла его за талию и положила голову ему на плечо.

- Мне никогда не надоест слушать, как ты играешь, - тихо произнесла я, оставляя короткий поцелуй у него на шее.

- Если ты будешь отвлекать мое внимание таким образом, мне будет трудно продолжать… – сообщил Эдвард, уголки его губ приподнялись в улыбке, и я воспользовалась этим, чтобы поцеловать его.

- Белла, – позвала меня Элис, отрывая от Эдварда. – Ты можешь оторваться на несколько часов и съездить со мной в Сиэтл для последней подгонки платья? Я, конечно, могу сделать многое, но примерить платье и произнести клятвы тебе придется самой! – пошутила моя будущая невестка.

Я повернулась к Эдварду, который, казалось, обрадовался этой новости. Не знаю, что его так обрадовало: наша скорая свадьба или видение моего платья в мыслях Элис, а может даже мое искаженное выражение лица. Тем не менее, он явно развлекался.

- Пойдем, Белла! Я уверена, ты умираешь от нетерпения в предвкушении долгих часов поездки на машине, чтобы организовать последние приготовления, без возможности ускользнуть куда-нибудь, и провести еще больше времени примеряя, подгоняя и выбирая аксессуары… - ее тон и насмешливая улыбка раздражали меня в наивысшей степени.

Элис, видимо, ощутила мой гнев или просто пожалела меня, поэтому добавила.

- По правде говоря, я обращалась и к тебе тоже, Эдвард… - Бог существует и на миг он принял черты маленького неугомонного эльфа. Я поспешила присоединиться к ней, зато Эдвард выглядел гораздо менее веселым. Я воспользовалась этим.

- Пошли, Эдвард, это пустяки… Я уверена, ты умираешь от нетерпения в предвкушении долгих часов поездки на машине, чтобы организовать последние приготовления, без возможности ускользнуть куда-нибудь, и провести еще больше времени примеряя, подгоняя и выбирая аксессуары…- возразила я, с трудом сдерживая смех.

Элис рассмеялась, а за ней и остальные. Она подняла руку, и я дала пять.

- Без обид, дорогой… - я повернулась к Эдварду, который все еще сидел за фортепиано. Я села к нему на колени, и он положил руки мне на бедра. Я обожала это в Эдварде… Он не был ни злопамятным, ни завистливым, что среди людей было очень редким качеством. Я одарила его улыбкой и поцеловала в щеку, а затем повернулась лицом к Элис.

- Когда ты хочешь пойти?

- Хм…Осталось ровно шесть дней до свадьбы, так что в идеале нужно идти достаточно скоро, на случай, если будут какие-то проблемы с платьем, - ответила она. – Или с твоим красивым галстуком-бабочкой, - добавила она, обращаясь к Эдварду. Я улыбнулась, но предпочла промолчать.

- На самом деле, все зависит от того, когда ты будешь готова оставить Эмму дома… - объяснил Джаспер, вступая в разговор.

Я любила Джаспера также как и остальных. Наши отношения стали намного лучше после возвращения в Форкс, хотя он чувствовал себя виноватым, за то, что пытался напасть на меня. Я, конечно, не сердилась на него, но он все равно брал вину на себя за отъезд семьи, за наши страдания и попытку Эдварда свести счеты с жизнью в Италии. Но всё же он очень редко вступал в диалоги, и я не знала, как толковать это отсутствие взаимодействия.

- Тогда, чем скорее, тем лучше для всех. Я не рада, что придется надолго уехать, тем более что Эдвард тоже должен будет пойти, но я абсолютно уверена, что она остается в хороших руках…

- И Карлайл должен скоро вернуться, - добавила Эсме.

- Тогда почему бы не пойти прямо сейчас? – предложила я тогда, - Розали, Эсме и Джаспер позаботятся об Эмме в наше отсутствие…

- Видишь, маленький монстр, мы будем заботиться о тебе! – воскликнул Эммет, играя погремушкой с Эммой, но она, казалось, не оценила его слов. Я улыбнулась и повернулась к нему.

- Ты знаешь, что я не включила тебя в список людей, которым доверила заботу о дочери? – пошутила я.

- Да, но… - либо он действительно не понял подтекста, либо решил свести меня с ума. Я прервала его и, развлекаясь, повторила.

- Ты знаешь, что я скорее предпочла бы доверить ее вампиру, который изо всех сил пытается принять вегетарианскую диету, - я сразу же обратилась к Джасперу, - я совсем не хочу обидеть тебя, - и продолжила, - чем в твои заботливые руки?

- Но она меня любит! – возразил Эммет. Я так люблю то, что этих вампиров невозможно ранить, и они не могут долго сердиться. Определенно, они очаровали меня. И в данном случае, Эммет очень меня развлекал. Я рассмеялась.

- Эммет, из-за тебя она срыгнула свой обед, и ты прозвал ее маленьким монстром… Ты действительно считаешь себя лучшим кандидатом на роль самого внимательного дяди?

Он сделал вид, что задумался, а затем добавил: - Ну да... Но она меня любит! - сказал он, выделяя каждый слог.

Он наклонился к малышке, потряс погремушку перед ее глазами, а она тут же закричала. Выражение лица Эммета было бесценным в этот момент, и я просто обожала свою дочку. Я рассмеялась, и вся остальная семья присоединилась ко мне.

- Принцесса говорит! – объявила Элис, в то время как Розали пыталась успокоить Эмму. После нескольких секунд напрасных секунд она встала и принесла дочку мне.

- Держи, думаю, она соскучилась по маме… - И действительно, мой маленький ангел замолчала и успокоилась, как только оказалась у меня на руках, убаюканная биением моего сердца и ласковыми словами. Я иногда задавалась вопросом, почему она так быстро успокаивалась в моем присутствии: потому что я была ее матерью, или потому, что мы обе отличались от остальных членов семьи.

- Но перед отъездом, мы с Эдвардом хотели бы поделиться с вами важным решением, которое мы приняли несколько дней назад…

Я повернулась к Эдварду, который поощрил меня к продолжению, а затем подошла к Элис и взяла ее за руку.

- Элис… Я знаю, что не часто показывала свою признательность за твою помощь, которую ты оказывала нам как в повседневной жизни, так и при подготовке к свадьбе. С нашей встречи ты была превосходной подругой для меня и союзницей в конфликтах. Ты самая лучшая и внимательная подруга, которую только можно вообразить, и я уже не могу представить свою жизнь без твоего заразительного хорошего настроения, твоей легкости, доброты, и даже твоих странностей, которые составляют часть твоего очарования… - я слышала, что остальную часть семьи душил смех. Я продолжила.

- Ты – исключительный человек, присутствие которого очень важно в моей жизни, и мы хотим, чтобы ты присутствовала в жизни нашей дочери…

Я повернулась к Эдварду, который присоединился ко мне и положил руки на мою талию. Он продолжил за меня.

- Поэтому мы были бы рады, если бы ты согласилась стать крестной мамой Эммы… - улыбка, появившаяся на моих губах могла сравниться только с её. Элис молчала на протяжении моего монолога, но улыбка, зарождающаяся на ее губах, которую она не могла скрыть, вызвала у меня тревогу. Я скривилась.

- Ты видела это, когда мы только пришли, не так ли?

- Да! – резко воскликнула она, подпрыгивая на месте, затем обнимая меня. – Но это очень приятный сюрприз, я почту за честь! Спасибо! – я рассмеялась над ее с трудом сдерживаемым энтузиазмом.

- Конечно, я рассчитываю на тебя, чтобы она не носила одну одежду два раза… - добавила я насмешливо, ссылаясь на ее одержимость модой. Розали, несомненно, была единственной, кто не жаловался, но из достоверных источников я знала, что остальные члены семьи считали эту одержимость раздражающей.

В то время как Элис убеждала меня, что поводов для беспокойства нет, и что она будет обхаживать Эмму, как принцессу, каковой она и была в наших глазах, я посмотрела на Розали и заметила, что ее улыбка была грустной. Она всегда хорошо скрывала свои эмоции, но иногда и секунды хватало, чтобы понять. Я повернулась к Эдварду, и поняла, что реакция сестры не ускользнула и от него. Я кивнула, подавая ему знак, чтобы он продолжал. Эдвард подошел к Розали и сел рядом.

- Мы также очень благодарны тебе за все, что ты сделала для нас с Беллой после Рождества, а затем и для малышки. Ты удивила и растрогала нас, и мы хотели бы, чтобы ты стала второй крестной мамой для Эммы… - объяснил он. Эдвард не улыбался, он был серьезен, как и всякий раз, когда тема разговора его действительно волновала. Я же, стоя в стороне, наблюдала реакцию Розали. Она была по настоящему удивлена, это читалось по ее лицу. Грусть сменилась опасением, потом удивлением, а затем радостью.

- Вы действительно этого хотите? – спросила она в ответ, и я догадалась, что вопрос был предназначен главным образом мне. Я неловко подошла, села с другой стороны и взяла ее за руку.

- Да, это то, чего мы хотим…

И говоря мы, я подразумевала и себя. Розали невзлюбила меня с самого начала, наши отношения никогда не были устойчивыми. По словам Элис, она завидовала моей привлекательности для Эдварда, тогда как он никогда не обращал внимания на нее; Эдвард говорил, что она особенно завидовала тому, что у меня есть выбор и я могу жить нормальной человеческой жизнью. Карлайл утверждал, что она не принимает свою вампирскую сущность, свою украденную человечность; а по ее словам, она злилась из-за моего выбора стать вампиром, отказавшись от всего, что она так хотела бы вернуть. Столько причин, из-за которых мы с Розали не могли стать лучшими подругами… Но последние недели, даже месяцы, после ее ужасной ошибки были другими. С тех пор она стала любезнее, стараясь положительно оценивать меня, и с течением времени ей это удавалось. Отныне мы могли разговаривать, доверяться друг другу и проводить время вместе без притворства. Во время моей трудной беременности и конфликтом с Эдвардом, а затем и после родов она действительно мило проявляла себя. Она заботилась обо мне и Эмме и делала это с удовольствием. Может быть, это возрождало ее воспоминания, человеческие чувства, я не знала.

Я прервала поток мыслей и вновь обратила внимание на Розали.

- Мы действительно хотим этого, - повторила я, - чтобы отблагодарить тебя за неожиданную заботу по отношении к нам. Мы очень ценим все то, что ты для нас сделала, усилия, которые приложила, чтобы принять меня как полноценного члена вашей семьи. Ты помогала мне с трудностями во время беременности и до сих пор, когда Эмма просыпается ночью, ты укачиваешь ее… Это важно и для нее, и для нас.

- Знаешь, Розали, - добавила я, беря ее за руку, - не смотря на твои убеждения, в тебе еще много человеческих рефлексов и реакций, которые мы все больше наблюдаем каждый день. Так что мы хотели бы, чтобы ты тоже была крестной Эммы, передала ей свое уважение и любовь к ее человечности. Я очень хочу, чтобы она сохранила и не забывала это, ценила возможность быть человеком и берегла эту сторону в себе. Я знаю, что ты можешь способствовать этому… и, конечно, если возможно, продолжить заботиться о ней ночью! – добавила я, разряжая обстановку.

Я опасалась реакции Розали, хотя знала, что она была очень рада нашему предложению, но я не знала, примет ли она его, каким будет ее ответ. К моему большому удивлению, она посмотрела на меня с благодарностью, радостью и уважением. Я почувствовала облегчение, тем не менее, нерешительно обняла ее. Она приняла мои объятия, благодаря за то, что я простила ее поведение и оказала доверие в таком важном событии. Я мягко отстранилась, взгляд на Эммета заставил меня расслабиться.

- И, конечно, ты должна убедиться, что твой дорогой супруг больше не будет заставлять Эмму срыгивать свой обед, плакать и раздражать ее перед сном! – объяснила я с улыбкой. – Я бросила взгляд на Джаспера. - Я уверена, что Джас будет признателен тебе, да и мы тоже!

- Можешь рассчитывать на меня, я тебя не разочарую, - заверила меня Розали, и догадалась, что ее обещание выходило за пределы моей просьбы. Мы снова обнялись, скрепляя наше соглашение. Я улыбнулась ей, а потом повернулась к остальным.

- Ну что пойдем, пока я не передумала и не осталась с Эммой?

- Поехали! – воскликнула Элис, прихлопнув несколько раз. Энтузиазм, переполняющий ее по отношению к нашей свадьбе, всегда удивлял меня. Она украдкой поцеловала Джаспера и присоединилась к нам в машине.

Эдвард сделал выбор в пользу Volvo из-за меня, и пристегнул мой ремень безопасности, прежде чем сесть за руль. Элис предпочла бы свой желтый Porsche, подаренный Эдвардом несколько месяцев назад, но он напомнил ей, что я могу умереть от холода до прибытия в Сиэтл. Затем мы поехали, и я обменялась с Эдвардом понимающим взглядом, прежде чем переключить внимание на пейзаж за окном, который сменялся слишком быстро для человеческих глаз. Он положил руку мне на бедро, и я накрыла ее своей. Два часа спустя он припарковался на торговой улице, в двух шагах от бутика. Едва выключился двигатель – Эдвард уже открывал мою дверь и помогал мне выйти под наблюдением веселившейся Элис.

- Может быть, я должна позвонить и узнать, все ли в порядке? – спросила я у него. Я достала мобильный и собралась набрать номер, но Элис выхватила его у меня из рук.

- Белла, ты уже звонила из машины… Три раза! – воскликнула она. – Даже если их, якобы, не раздражают твои звонки, это тебе не поможет. Эмма в порядке, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

- Знаешь, она права, - вмешался Эдвард. С каких пор он перешел во вражеский лагерь?

- Эмме ничего не угрожает, поверь мне. Тем более, когда с нами ясновидящая, – добавил он, чтобы меня успокоить.

Он был прав, они были правы, но я не могла перестать беспокоиться за нее. День будет гораздо длиннее, чем я представляла. А мы еще даже не начали. Я взяла Эдварда за руку, и мы пошли.

В конце концов, эта примерка не была такой уж ужасной. Продавщица предложила сначала заняться Эдвардом, и я была очень рада, что нет никакого суеверия насчет того, что невеста не может видеть жениха в костюме до свадебной церемонии. Я провела около часа, сидя в замечательном кресле кремового цвета, наблюдая, как Эдвард меряет разные костюмы, галстуки, галстуки-бабочки и другие аксессуары. Он уже выбрал костюм, но соблазн увидеть дефиле в его исполнении был велик, и мы с Элис с удовольствием смотрели.

Эдвард оставался удивительно спокойным, и даже если наша небольшая игра раздражала его, он нисколько не показывал этого. Что касается меня, я чересчур оценила этот спектакль и должна была сдерживать себя, чтобы не наброситься на него и не сорвать одежду. Как всегда, он был невероятно привлекателен, и вид его совершенного тела, отражающегося в зеркалах примерочной, не помог мне успокоиться. Я поймала себя на том, что с нетерпением жду свадьбу, чтобы вновь увидеть его в этом образе, прикасаться к нему, поцеловать и сделать множество других вещей, образы которых охватили мои мысли и возбудили чувства. Мой взгляд был потерянным, и улыбка появилась на лице. Внезапно я почувствовала прохладное дыхание Эдварда напротив шеи.

- Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, но надеюсь принять участие, видя выражение твоего лица… - прошептал он мне на ушко, и я внутренне одернула себя за то, что так очевидно дала волю мыслям. Взглядом я попыталась передать суть моих мечтаний и лукаво улыбнулась.

- У тебя там даже главная роль... – прошептала я, не отрывая взгляда.

Я не слышала ни шагов, ни скольжения позади себя, но отлично услышала хихиканье Элис с соседнего кресла. Впрочем, не только ее смешки мне пришлось пережить за последние несколько минут…

Группа девушек недалеко от нас, которые, казалось, искали платья подружек невесты, но, судя по раздражающему хихиканью, которое я слышала, провели больше времени, наслаждаясь спектаклем, чем выбором проклятых платьев. Элис помешала мне сделать им резкое замечание, предпочитая не устраивать скандалов в своем любимом магазине. Она взяла меня за руку и сжала ее, уверяя, что они того не стоят. Но этот непрерывный шумовой фон не прекращался, пробуждая во мне ревность и собственническую сторону, о которой я даже не подозревала. Раздосадованная, я повернулась к ним лицом.

- Может, хватит? Он не свободен, и он собирается жениться! – прошипела я, мрачно глядя на них. Я видела, что несколько девушек смутились, что я поймала их, другие казались сомневающимися, и одна пренебрежительно оглядела меня с головы до ног. Тем не менее, ни одна из них не прекратила пускать слюни на Эдварда.

- Как жаль… Вы уверены? – спросила блондинка, которая едва ли была старше нас. Раздраженная, я подняла левую руку и пошевелила пальцами, демонстрируя обручальное кольцо, которое подарил мне на помолвку Эдвард.

- Абсолютно, - ответила я, стараясь оставаться спокойной. В конце концов, я не собираюсь выходить из себя из-за девушек, которых больше никогда не увижу. Я шумно вздохнула и повернулась. Элис казалась удивленной моей реакцией, а Эдвард прикусил губу, бесполезно пытаясь скрыть свое веселье.

- Отлично, шоу закончилось, теперь моя очередь и покончим с этим! – воскликнула я, резко поднимаясь. Эдвард снова появился рядом со мной, обнял за талию, притянул к себе и нежно поцеловал. Я с радостью ответила на его неожиданный поцелуй и схватила его за галстук. Я чувствовала улыбку на его губах и разделила его энтузиазм.

- Белла? – позвала меня Элис своим кристальным голосом, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто она не прервала романтический момент между лучшей подругой и её будущим мужем. Неохотно, я отстранилась от Эдварда. Хриплое рычание вырвалось из его горла, и я улыбнулась, позабавленная его разочарованием. Если бы он мог читать мои мысли, то увидел бы, насколько они далеки от очередной примерки платья.

- Эдвард? – добавила Элис, прося оставить нас. Я сочувствующе улыбнулась ему.

- Я не понимаю это суеверие, которое мешает мне увидеть платье невесты до церемонии!

- Тем более что ты уже видел его в мыслях Элис и Розали, не так ли? – поддразнила я.

- Я не виноват, что моя сестра не думает ни о чем, кроме свадьбы! - защитился он.

- Тем более! Ты уже видел платье, поэтому тебе не нужно смотреть на него сейчас. Я предпочитаю не испытывать судьбу, потому что жизнь, полная неудач, - это слишком долго, особенно, когда она вечная, - объяснила я тем же тоном.

Он не нашелся, что ответить, вздохнул и объявил, что будет ждать нас в машине. Я повернулась к Элис, которая уже нашла мое платье и пригласила меня померить его. Я почти не нашла изменений, за исключением того, что оно стало ýже в груди. Я сказала об этом Элис, а она рассмеялась.

- Поверь мне, никто не будет расстроен! Я уверена, что Эдвард будет очень даже рад! – ответила она и объяснила, что увеличение моей груди связано с беременностью и тем, что я кормила грудью Эмму.

- Супер! – простонала я, не обрадованная мыслью, не только быть центром внимания в этот день, но еще и привлекать внимание узким лифом.

- Кроме груди, как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросила затем Элис. - Все в порядке, ничего не нужно подгонять? – она проигнорировала мой ответный стон и продолжила, - ты должна чувствовать себя свободно и комфортно, длина не должна мешать тебе ходить.

- Все идеально, Элис, правда!

- Ты действительно так думаешь или просто ищешь способ побыстрее броситься Эдварду в объятья? – точно в цель.

Я решила не отвечать, но покрасневшие щеки меня выдали. Сдавшись, я изучила платье: его длину, юбку, сделала несколько шагов к алтарю, покружилась и даже попрыгала перед Элис, чтобы доказать ей, что «да, я действительно так думаю».

- Отлично! Значит, нам остались только фата, обувь, прическа и маникюр!

- Я надеюсь, ты шутишь? – тут же ужаснулась я. - И Эсме одолжит мне туфли на свадьбу, - напомнила я ей затем.

- Хорошо, правда… Но еще фата и косметические заботы…

- Я понимаю фата, но зачем нам заботиться о макияже и прическе? Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне, что ты видишь? – возразила я, усмехаясь. Она усмехнулась мне в ответ и сказала таким же тоном.

- Потому что все не так просто, моя дорогая невестка! Кроме того, я должна напомнить тебе, что мои видения зависят от принятых решений, а не наоборот. Я не могу сделать выбор, основываясь на будущих последствиях, это было бы слишком просто, к сожалению... Но я могла бы взять несколько свадебных каталогов с прическами, и тогда мы выберем дома, раз уж тебе так не терпится к моему братику… - и снова в цель. И почему у неё всегда на всё есть ответы…

Я выбрала вуаль, а прическу мы выберем в Форксе. Эсме и Розали не помешали бы, чтобы усмирять выходки Элис. Через час мы выходили из магазина, и я молилась, чтобы больше сюда не возвращаться. Я выбрала очень простую – к разочарованию Элис - фату; но очень красивую. Немного вышивки, но не более того.

Когда мы подошли к машине, я увидела Эдварда, прислонившегося к дверце, с небольшим пакетом в руке. Я сразу же поцеловала его, отчаянно нуждаясь в дозе моего личного наркотика. Он ответил на поцелуй и обнял меня за талию. Я прижалась к нему бедрами в определенном жесте.

- Не возлагай больших надежд, - предупредила Элис, - чтобы не разочароваться. Я не знала, что она имеет в виду, но это было словно холодный душ.

Я отодвинулась от Эдварда, и он протянул мне пакетик.

- Это мне? – спросила я, сразу же поняв несущественность вопроса. Было очевидно, что пакет, который он мне дал, мне и предназначался. Я открыла его и вытащила оттуда красивую бархатную коробочку красного цвета. Я заинтриговано посмотрела на Эдварда, прежде чем снова обратить внимание на коробочку. Я открыла ее и была восхищена, увидев роскошное жемчужное колье.

- Оно прекрасно… - прошептала я, медленно поднимая взгляд на Эдварда.

- Тебе нужно что-то новое, если я не ошибаюсь… - ответил он просто.

Он имел в виду еще одну свадебную традицию, согласно которой я должна буду надеть что-то новое, старое, чужое и синее. Моя обувь позаимствована у Эсме, обручальное кольцо принадлежало биологической матери Эдварда, – хотя он немного подогнал его по размеру и слегка обновил, - а «синее» было только что приобретено в магазине нижнего белья. Так что мне не хватало только «чего-то нового».

Я перестала раздумывать и посмотрела на Эдварда, тронутая этим, задаваясь вопросом как можно быть настолько совершенным и внимательным, как он. Эдвард улыбнулся, довольный, что мне понравился его подарок, и я обняла его за шею. Конечно, мне понравилось! Сам знак внимания был гораздо ценнее для меня, чем подарок, но я не стала упоминать об этом. Я с желанием поцеловала Эдварда и снова обняла. Мы стояли посреди оживленной улицы с пакетами в руках и все, должно быть, оглядывались на нас, но мне было все равно. Только Эдвард и его страстные поцелуи были важны. Однако нас прервал кашель со стороны.

- Если вы все-таки хотите поцеловать свою дочь перед сном, я предлагаю отложить то, что в любом случае закончится разочарованием сегодня, - заявила Элис. Меня снова заинтриговала ее недомолвка, но я не стала спрашивать у нее, что она видела или знала. Знать, что Элис может все видеть, так же неловко, как и играть в мазохистов, выспрашивая у нее детали.

Обратный путь, как и всегда, казался быстрее. Возможно, это было вызвано усталостью после тяжелого дня или облегчением от того, что мы уже свободны, а может быть, поспешностью увидеть мою малышку, я не знала. А также этому поспособствовало то, что я дремала большую часть пути. Элис предложила вести машину, и к моему большому удивлению Эдвард уступил ей руль. Я почувствовала неприятный укол, так как мне он никогда не позволял вести его драгоценную Volvo. Тем не менее, я с радостью приняла его предложение и села, облокотившись спиной ему на грудь и уткнувшись лицом в его шею.

Когда мы приехали, было уже темно, и Эмма должна была быть в постели, но этого, видимо, не произошло. Войдя в дом, я увидела ее плачущую на руках у Эсме, которая тщетно старалась убаюкать ее. Эсме расслабилась, наконец, увидев нас здесь. Она подошла ко мне и протянула мне дочку.

- Очевидно, мы переоценили наши возможности отвлекать ее целый день без кого-то из ее родителей… - объяснила мне она, с умиленной улыбкой на губах, что успокоило меня.

- Она очаровательна, но много плачет! – добавил Джаспер, и я в первый раз позабавилась его беспомощности, кроме того, по отношению к ребенку.

- И, кроме того, очень требовательная… - продолжил Эммет, потирая виски.

Определенно, составленный ими портрет моего маленького ангела был очень занимательным. К счастью, Розали вмешалась в разговор, чтобы успокоить нас.

- Не слушай их, она просто устала и соскучилась по вам… - объяснила мне она. Эдвард подошел ко мне, явно позабавленный.

- Они просто разочарованы, что не смогли справиться с ребенком… - я лишь усмехнулась на его замечание. Эмма казалась спокойной, и я не хотела снова быть шумной. Эдвард поцеловал ее лобик и нежно погладил щеку.

- Так как прошла последняя примерка? – поинтересовалась Эсме, посмотрев на наши пакеты.

- Хмм… интересно, - неопределенно ответила я, сдерживая улыбку.

- Белла закрыла рты группе девушек, которые осмелились смотреть на Эдварда… - объяснила затем Элис, но я внезапно прервала ее.

- Они все время глазели и пускали слюни на него, будто бы он был гигантским мороженым!

Эммет не скрывал своего веселья, реакция Джаспера и Розали была более сдержанной, они улыбались, а Эдвард украдкой поцеловал меня в щеку. Я бессознательно зевнула, и он предложил мне вернуться домой. Я кивнула, поблагодарила всех за заботу об Эмме и обрадовалась, увидев, что она заснула на моих руках. Элис убедилась, что забрала все пакеты, и мы попрощались. Только сейчас я поняла, насколько устала.

Этой ночью Эмма просыпалась и плакала несколько раз, прерывая наши с Эдвардом поцелуи. Я вспомнила о сегодняшнем предсказании Элис, и поэтому предпочла отказаться от нежностей и уснула в объятьях Эдварда.

Последующие дни прошли очень быстро, и незаметно подошел канун свадьбы. Между последними приготовлениями, встречами гостей в аэропорту, украшениями дома и многими другими вещами у нас не оставалось и секунды для себя. Эмма все росла и все больше становилась похожей на маленькую девочку. Она была невероятно красива, с изящными чертами лица, и все время улыбалась. Она почти не плакала, только если нас с Эдвардом долго не было дома. И я также очень сожалела, что из-за подготовки к свадьбе мы проводили вместе не так много времени.

Поэтому в это утро накануне знаменательного дня я решила подольше остаться в постели, чтобы отсрочить неизбежное и не достичь «точки кипения». Оставалось еще много дел, и я отлично представляла себе Элис, носящуюся во всех направлениях, раздающую задания и, в конце концов, приводящую себя в порядок, доходя до совершенства.

Но сейчас я лежала на мягкой подушке под теплым одеялом и смотрела Эдварду в глаза, как и всегда не в силах отвести взгляд.

- Привет… - прошептал он теплым голосом.

- Привет…

- Волнуешься?

- Хм, не совсем… Скорее, ужасно боюсь… - призналась я искренне. Это было правдой. Я напрасно старалась сосредоточиться на нем, на нашей спящей дочери или на завтрашнем дне, когда все будет готово, но ничего не получалось. Я не могла забыть о сотне гостей, чье внимание будет приковано ко мне.

Тем не менее, мое замечание вызвало у Эдварда улыбку, и он притянул меня к себе. Я с радостью прижалась к нему и была неспособна остаться равнодушной, прикоснувшись к его обнаженной коже. Я оставила невинный поцелуй на его груди и протянула руку, чтобы сплести свои пальцы с его. Свободной рукой он обхватил меня за талию, и я вздохнула. Я могла бы часами сидеть в таком положении, не произнося ни слова, только поддерживая контакт наших тел и иногда играя с его рукой. Я почувствовала его трепет от моего поцелуя и улыбнулась, довольная эффектом, который произвел такой безобидный жест. Я немного привстала, чтобы оставить такой же невинный поцелуй у него на губах, как внезапный плач разрушил мои планы.

- Спасительный звонок… - пошутил Эдвард.

- Я представляю угрозу для тебя? – спросила я, притворно обидевшись.

- Не угрозу, а искушение… - ответил он, медленно приблизившись к моим губам, прежде чем добавить, - ты пробуждаешь во мне самые изысканные, приятные, но дьявольские соблазны… - он закончил фразу, касаясь моих губ своими.

Возможно, я и соблазняла его, но, в конце концов, я осталась в проигрыше, так как едва его губы коснулись моих, он исчез. Я находила ужасно неудовлетворяющим тот факт, что он сразу же поддавался малейшим желаниям Эммы и как хитро избегал моих. Но мое раздражение тут же испарилось, как только Эдвард вернулся с дочерью на руках. Он был без рубашки и прижал малышку к себе, вероятно, чтобы чувствовать контакт с ее теплой кожей, которая была такой нежной и совершенной, что я прекрасно понимала его. И я не могла себе представить более идиллической картины, чем Эдвард прижимающий к себе нашу дочь. Я приподняла край одеяла, приглашая присоединиться, что он тут же и сделал, заботясь о том, чтобы Эмма была в тепле.

- Привет, принцесса… - прошептала я, беря дочь на руки.

Она была как всегда прекрасна, и ее большие зеленые глаза были неотразимы.

Я обняла и поцеловала ее, и когда Эдвард лег, я положила ее между нами. Одной ручкой она сжимала мой палец, а другой – палец Эдварда. Малышка улыбалась и, казалось, весело проводила время, находясь в объятьях родителей. Я повернулась к Эдварду и смогла прочесть на его лице эмоции, которые переполняли и меня: спокойствие, счастье, блаженство, немного гордости и много любви. Наша жизнь была совершенна, полна любви и счастья, и это не могли изменить ни гости с Аляски, ни дорогое платье невесты, ни истеричная подружка невесты.

- Я не увижу тебя сегодня вечером… - внезапно напомнил мне Эдвард, омрачая мою совершенную картину. Я забыла об этой детали.

- О, правда… Нам запрещено видеться после ужина… - ответила я грустно. Глупый, глупый, глупый человеческий обычай! Эдвард протянул ко мне свободную руку и нежно погладил щеку.

- Один вечер… Одна ночь в разлуке, зато вместе навечно… Разве это не стоит небольшой жертвы? – пошутил он. - К тому же, я уверен, что Элис подготовила грандиозный вечер для тебя. – Я поморщилась.

- Представляю… - вздрогнула я, предпочитая не думать об этом.

- Расскажи-ка мне, как проходят мальчишники у Калленов? – продолжила я заинтриговано.

Эдвард рассмеялся, и я не знала было ли это из-за моего вопроса или его воспоминаний. Я шлепнула его по плечу и возмутилась.

- Эй!

- Тебе не о чем волноваться, поверь мне… Как правило, Эммет берет на себя такие празднества… – объяснил он затем. Действительно ли он думал убедить меня этим?

- Это должно было успокоить меня? То, что Эммет с его похотливыми мыслями будет организовывать твой мальчишник?

Он искренне рассмеялся и поцеловал меня в лоб. За неимением успокоения я всегда получала поцелуй.

- Ты слышала это, моя дорогая? – я наклонилась к Эмме, которая повернулась на мой голос и посмотрела мне в глаза. – Папа собирается на вечеринку, которую организовал твой дядя Эммет… Как думаешь, я должна волноваться?

Она улыбнулась, либо пытаясь успокоить меня, либо показать, насколько ее это забавляет. Кроме того, она была счастлива быть рядом с родителями и хотела, чтобы мы это знали.

- Я думаю, ты права, и мы доверимся папе…- продолжила я, поднимая глаза на Эдварда, и весело улыбнулась ему. Затем я вновь наклонилась к Эмме и поцеловала ее в лоб.

- Мама соскучилась по тебе… - прошептала я, проводя пальцем по ее щечке.

Я услышала, что Эдвард вздохнул, и это не предвещало ничего хорошего.

- Элис хотела бы знать, как скоро ты будешь готова… - объяснил он, осторожно убирая свою руку с Эммы и садясь на кровати. Я почувствовала ее грусть от его ухода и взяла малышку на руки, а она, воспользовавшись возможностью, захватила мою грудь.

- Эй, а ты не растерялась! - воскликнула я.

Это привлекло внимание Эдварда, он повернулся и рассмеялся. Судя по его взгляду, он больше не был уверен в том, что хочет уходить, страсть и желание взяли верх. Он застонал.

- Это то, о чем я говорил, искусительница…

- Эй, я тут не при чем! И вообще, признание ради признания, это не так приятно, насколько тебе известно…

- Может быть, но когда это настолько привлекательно… Ты привлекательна… на грани неприличия, - ответил он, перегнулся через кровать и нежно поцеловал меня. Переступив через себя, я прервала поцелуй.

- Ты должен идти одеться и заставить тирана запастись терпением, пока мы с Эммой будем собираться. Ты, возможно, увидишь внизу полную разруху, а потом вернешься, чтобы сделать мне схему маршрута, - предложила я, хотя ни он, ни я не хотели придерживаться этого плана. Я бы предпочла, чтобы Эдвард остался, снова лег с нами, а когда насытившаяся Эмма уснет, он уделил бы мне немного внимания…

- Ты, без сомнения, права… - согласился Эдвард, поцеловал в лоб Эмму, затем меня, и исчез.

Как я и опасалась, особняк больше походил на поле битвы, чем на тихий и спокойный дом, который я знала. Элис суетилась, сотрудник службы доставки в последнюю минуту привез подарки, цветы и другие украшения, назначения большинства из которых я и не знала. Розали и Эсме помогали украшать гостиную, в то время как Джаспер и Эммет старались держаться подальше от этого волнения. Сейчас я им завидовала.

Для большего удобства и безопасности мы решили праздновать свадьбу в этом доме, а также, потому что здесь наши отношения прошли множество этапов.

- Белла! – воскликнула Элис, наконец, обратив внимание на наше присутствие. Она была так занята, что не заметила и не почувствовала нас до этого момента. Элис присоединилась к нам в долю секунды и сжала в объятьях.

- Присядь где-нибудь и отдохни, мы обо всем позаботимся! Я сообщу, когда ты мне понадобишься… - сказала мне она, и я не собиралась сопротивляться.

Я поблагодарила ее, затем отнесла вещи Эммы наверх в комнату Эдварда и спустилась обратно. Сев на последнюю ступеньку, я усадила дочку себе на колени и дала ей погремушку. Минуту мы сидели так, наблюдая за суматохой, затем я почувствовала, что кто-то сел рядом со мной, и немного повернулась, приветствуя его улыбкой.

- Можно? – спросил Джаспер, удивив меня вопросом.

- Конечно… - ответила я, возвращаясь к созерцанию.

Мы молчали довольно долгое время, прежде чем Джаспер решился нарушить тишину.

- Кажется, вся эта суета не затронула тебя… - заметил он вдруг.

- Тебя тоже, - ответила я.

- Да, но я не главный участник события… И у меня есть иммунитет против безудержного энтузиазма Элис, - добавил он с улыбкой. Я редко видела его улыбающимся, и он, как и Эдвард, излучал уверенность и почти раздражающую небрежность. И, конечно же, его улыбка, почти такая же, как у Эдварда, была просто ослепляющей. Буду ли я такой же после обращения в вампира?..

Я вернула ему улыбку, которая, должно было быть, была больше похожа на тревожную гримасу, потому что Джаспер спросил, беспокоит ли это все меня.

- Больше, чем следует, я думаю… - ответила я честно.

- Я мог бы помочь тебе, ты же знаешь… - предложил мне он, и я почувствовала, как меня охватила волна спокойствия и безмятежности. Я насладилась этим несколько секунд, но потом остановила его.

- Это замечательно, но я должна сама справиться… Но, если что, я буду иметь в виду твое предложение, - поспешила добавить я, что позабавило Джаспера. Он протянул руки и успокаивающе обнял меня. Через несколько секунд он отстранился и положил руки мне на плечи.

- Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь… - убедил меня Джаспер, и я вздохнула, желая, чтобы он оказался прав.

- Я прав. - Добавил он, как будто бы прочитал мои мысли. Я тихо рассмеялась и успокоилась.

- Думаешь?

- Уверен, – ответил он сразу же. Очевидно, он не сомневался в моих способностях справиться с этим событием. – Я могу убедиться в этом при необходимости, - пошутил он затем.

Я улыбнулась и снова вздохнула, прежде чем встретилась взглядом с Эдвардом, который сурово смотрел на нас, и я не знала, беспокоился ли он за мою безопасность, ревновал или ему не нравились мысли брата. Отвлекшись, я не расслышала вопрос Джаспера, и он повернулся, следуя за моим взглядом.

- Он просто беспокоится за тебя… - пояснил мне он.

- Почему? Он знает, что ты не причинишь мне вреда, - возразила я, даже не рассматривая обратный вариант.

- Он знает это, но не теряет бдительности… И не думаю, что он когда-нибудь полностью доверится мне в том, что касается тебя, пока ты человек… - объяснил он мне, и я нахмурилась.

- Если он настолько боится за мою жизнь, ему нужно просто обратить меня… Я и есть главный источник опасности для себя самой, - добавила я громче специально для Эдварда, на что он улыбнулся. Я снова отвлеклась от разговора и обратила внимание на Эдварда. Он сражался с Эмметом, по крайней мере, намеревался, и их очевидное сообщничество пробудило мои опасения насчет сегодняшнего вечера. Я снова позволила себе погрузиться в сомнения.

- Что тебя беспокоит? – тихо спросил меня Джаспер.

Должна была ли я быть честной и поделиться своими незначительными волнениями или обмануть его и вызвать еще больше вопросов?

- Этот вечер… - все-таки ответила я, - я не знаю, как проходят мальчишники у Калленов… - Джаспер рассмеялся, и мой вопрос показался мне смущающе глупым.

- Это именно то, что тебя беспокоит? – его реакция обидела меня помимо воли. Я нахмурилась и проигнорировала его. Он, должно быть, почувствовал мое раздражение и спохватился.

- Тебе не о чем волноваться, Белла… Мы ограничиваемся спокойным вечером между парнями, обычно это просто охота… Ничего такого, что может вызвать твое беспокойство, поверь мне.

- То есть никаких стриптизерш? – отважилась спросить я, что еще больше развеселило его.

- Никаких… Ни полуголых танцовщиц, ни льющегося рекой шампанского, - ответил он. Это было довольно неловко, однако, я успокоилась. Так как я была уверена, что это развлечение нравится любому мужчине, я задалась вопросом, почему они так не делали, а потом вдруг поняла… Улыбка появилась на моем лице, и я спросила:

- Элис никогда бы не позволила вам этого, не так ли?

- Только представь ее реакцию, когда она это увидела… Один раз пробовали, если ты собираешься задать этот вопрос... Зря, конечно, - добавил он с дразнящей улыбкой.

- Белла?.. – прервала нас Элис, всегда удачно выбиравшая момент, когда разговор становился наиболее интересным. – Фотограф должен прибыть с минуты на минуту, для последних приготовлений. Он будет делать фотографии для альбома ближайшие часы, вплоть до бракосочетания, - объяснила она.

И действительно, он находился здесь вплоть до следующего дня. Элис посоветовала мне забыть о его присутствии, но как можно было не обращать внимания, когда я не могла поцеловать Эдварда, обнять дочь или поговорить с ней без того, чтобы рядом не было фотографа запечатлевающего каждое мгновенье?

- Только несколько часов… - прошептал мне Эдвард в промежутке между фотовспышками. Он стоял позади меня, его дыхание щекотало мою шею. Я закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь контактом, но когда я повернулась, чтобы поцеловать его, он испарился. Приехали! Поцелуи украдкой и прикосновения, длящиеся несколько секунд. Я вздохнула, мое расстройство достигло крайней точки.

Вторую половину дня я провела с Элис, украшая зал цветами, подтверждая доставку продуктов на завтра и набираясь смелости перед тем, как поехать встречать маму в аэропорту. Я старалась по максимуму отложить ее приезд, но больше увиливать не было возможности. Я обожала свою мать и ужасно скучала по ней, но мы не виделись с тех пор, как она узнала о помолвке, и она еще ничего не знала об Эмме.

О встрече с Чарли я так не переживала, хотя он все еще не простил Эдварда за то, что тот уехал от меня в прошлом году. Мы познакомили отца с Эммой несколько дней назад, и он удивительно хорошо все воспринял. Мы с Эдвардом решили подождать, пока Эмма чуть-чуть подрастет, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. У нас не было выбора, так как мы хотели, чтобы Чарли поверил в официальную версию, по которой Эмма – племянница Эдварда, которую мы удочерили после гибели ее родителей. Если он и был удивлен, что мы взяли на себя такую ответственность, то все вопросы отошли на второй план, как только он посмотрел на девочку. Зато с Рене была совсем другая история. Я никогда не умела лгать матери, и она всегда проявляла свою проницательность в том, что касалось наших с Эдвардом отношений. Я надеялась только на то, что она попадет под очарование Эммы, прежде чем заметит наше поразительное сходство.

- Я собираюсь отвести Эмму к Чарли, - сообщил мне Эдвард чуть позже полудня, - чтобы у тебя было время встретить Рене, и затем вы могли сразу отправиться туда…

-Хорошая идея. Я побуду там немного, прежде чем вернуться сюда на девичник, - сказала я, изображая энтузиазм. Эдвард взял меня за руки и привлек к себе.

- Не знаю, увижу ли я тебя до завтра, и если нет… - добавил он, но не закончил фразу и неожиданно захватил мои губы пламенным поцелуем. Я прижалась к нему, чувствуя слабость в ногах, и углубила поцелуй. Задыхаясь, я отстранилась, не обращая внимания на вспышки проклятого фотографа, и не могла отвести взгляд от Эдварда. Он еще никогда не вел себя так страстно на публике, да и наедине часто сдерживал себя. Улыбка появилась на его губах, а затем и на моих. Он наклонился ко мне и снова поцеловал, на этот раз очень нежно и романтично. Но эта нежность была разочаровывающей... Ведь он скоро должен был уехать, а я собиралась встретить Рене в аэропорту.

- Чтобы ты не забыла… - прошептал он мне в губы, прислонившись своим лбом к моему.

- Не забыла что? – развлекалась я. - Что я без ума от тебя? Что я все время мечтаю, думаю и говорю о тебе? Что мое сердце выпрыгивает из груди только при упоминании твоего имени? Как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя забыла?

- Нет, этого я точно не хочу… - пошутил Эдвард. – Я просто хотел убедиться в этом и поделиться предвкушением нашей первой брачной ночи… - он украдкой поцеловал меня, и я покраснела.

- Ты должен идти. Иначе я похищу тебя и буду удерживать в заложниках в твоей комнате ближайшие сутки…- предупредила я его, чередуя угрозы поцелуями.

- Не искушай меня… - пошутил он и неохотно присоединился к Розали, стоявшей у двери. Она будет сопровождать его, а Элис поедет со мной в аэропорт для поддержки, хоть я и подозревала, что это также для наблюдения, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось.

Когда сегодня ночью я ложилась спать в комнате Эдварда, я думала об этих двух годах, богатых переживаниями и событиями. Я пережила и испытала за эти месяцы гораздо больше, чем за семнадцать лет в Аризоне, узнала столько нового, но самым лучшим, что я узнала, была эта семья, частью которой я собираюсь стать. Я прошла огромный путь, в котором были и плохие, и хорошие моменты, и чрезвычайно гордилась этим.

Встреча Эммы и Рене прошла замечательно, чему я была очень рада. Как я и надеялась, мама попала под очарование малышки, как только увидела ее ангельское личико, насыщенно-зеленые глаза, розовые округлые щечки и коричневые локоны. Кроме того, я подозревала, что она унаследовала дар убеждения своего отца, потому что ей удавалось очаровать любого человека, который к ней приближался. Все обожали ее. Я успокоилась, поняв, что и мама не стала исключением. Но она, казалось, вздрогнула, увидев, что у Эммы такие же ямочки на щеках, как у меня, и не смотря на то, что у нее были глаза Эдварда, что-то в ее взгляде выдавало меня.

После знакомства, я обедала с родителями, а в начале вечера присоединилась к Калленам, беспокоясь о том, что задумала Элис. Но вопреки ожиданиям, она устроила довольно спокойный вечер, почти нормальный. Естественно, понятие «нормальный» мы понимали по-разному, для меня это был, к примеру, тихий вечер перед телевизором, а для Элис – вечеринка в модном пабе Сиэтла, а затем целый СПА-салон эксклюзивно для нас. Ее целью было расслабиться и хорошо провести время, и я должна признать, что это было успешно. Я провела прекрасный вечер, полный разговоров, смеха, анекдотов, и, конечно, множество личных деталей о моем дорогом женихе, которые я абсолютно точно должна была узнать. Пользуясь возможностью, я пригласила Анжелу, мою единственную подругу-человека, ведь с Джессикой мы не смогли восстановить прерванные связи. Тем не менее, мне очень нравилась Анжела, она всегда поддерживала меня и прекрасно общалась с Элис.

Около трех часов утра я напомнила Элис, что нам нужно выспаться, чтобы быть бодрыми через несколько часов, и мы вернулись в Форкс. Полная впечатлений и воспоминаний одно лучше другого, я засыпала; одна, незамужняя и Свон в последний раз…

Элис разбудила меня поздним утром, принеся поднос, наполненный вкусной едой. Также она сообщила, что Эдвард отправился на охоту, и я догадалась, что этим вечером он был не там.

День был очень насыщенным, лишнего времени почти не было. Официально церемония должна была начаться в три часа дня, затем в пять часов фотосессия, которую проще было устроить утром, но, следуя традиции, Элис настояла на том, что Эдвард не должен видеть платье раньше времени.

После обеда она сообщила мне, что пришло время собираться: краситься, одеваться и делать прическу, словом, делать из меня настоящую принцессу, самую красивую в этот особенный день. Следующий час был одним из самых долгих за всю мою жизнь. У меня было не очень приятное ощущение, когда мне делали прическу и макияж, я вспомнила то время, когда была маленькой девочкой и, развлекаясь, мучила кукол, которых мне дарили родители, для того, чтобы заботиться о них, одевать и причесывать. Кроме того, теперь куклой была я сама.

Элис завивала мои волосы, воспроизводя прическу из каталога, в то время как Розали с грехом пополам пыталась накрасить меня, нанося всевозможные профессиональные восстановляющие крема и тому подобное, прежде чем приниматься за сам макияж. Тушь, подводка для глаз, тени, пудра; она вытащила большой набор, стараясь оставаться спокойной, в то время как я не прекращала двигаться.

- Белла… - вздохнула она, когда я поморщилась под пытками Элис.

- Извини…

Это был очень долгий час, но, я должна была признать, что результат получился невероятным. Я с трудом узнала себя в зеркале, а моя прическа выглядела точь-в-точь как у модели в каталоге. Такие же локоны разного размера, собранные и приподнятые в притворно небрежной манере. Несколько прядей спадали на лицо, и прическа была слегка посыпана блестками. Это было очень красиво, довольно скромно и, определено, подходило мне. Розали тоже проделала огромную работу. Она выбрала оттенки фиолетового и темно-серого, чтобы исправить мой тусклый цвет лица. Макияж вокруг глаз больше подчеркивал их естественный цвет, а щеки были слегка розоватыми. Я надела свое свадебное платье и колье, которое подарил мне Эдвард. Платье было одновременно роскошным и сдержанным. Бюстье сливочного цвета было расшито жемчугом, а юбка состояла из нескольких слоев ткани, последний из которых был усеян небольшими алыми бантиками. Все было великолепно, как заметила Розали, прежде чем и спуститься и вниз к остальным. Она должна была заняться Эммой, в то время как Элис и Эсме занялись бы мной. Какая ирония.

Я надела туфли, которые принесла мне Эсме, и вздохнула, восхищаясь увиденным в зеркале результатом.

- Ты прекрасна, моя милая! – нежно произнесла явно взволнованная Эсме.

- Вердикт? – предложила Элис, указывая на дверь. И действительно, окончательный вердикт зависел не от нас, а от мужской половины внизу, и особенно от моего будущего мужа.

- Все будет хорошо… - успокоила меня Эсме, положив руку мне на плечо. Я ответила улыбкой и расслабилась.

Этот день будет совершенным. Эдвард ждал меня внизу, Розали позаботилась об Эмме, собрались все наши близкие и друзья, и на мне было потрясающее платье. Тем не менее, я скрестила пальцы, чтобы не упасть на лестнице, не забыть свои клятвы, не порезаться, открывая подарки, и многое другое. Возможностей было достаточно, и я должна была быть бдительной.

Я глубоко вздохнула и открыла дверь. Бесспорно, я боялась. Руки дрожали, сердце выпрыгивало из груди, и мне было жарко.

- Мое предложение остается в силе, ты знаешь… - я вздрогнула от спокойного голоса Джаспера позади себя.

Что ответить? Что мне это не нужно, но меня выдавала тревога, и три четверти гостей уже, должно быть, знали об этом. Если я надеялась не стать посмешищем и убедить их принять меня в свое общество, я должна была проявить себя, и выйти с высоко поднятой головой без малейшего сомнения. Я сдалась и кивнула.

- Я думаю, мне все-таки понадобятся твои услуги…- ответила я, обращаясь к Джасперу, и тут же почувствовала волну блаженства, захватившую меня. Сердце возобновило нормальный ритм, руки перестали дрожать, я чувствовала себя невероятно хорошо. Я нормально дышала и сфокусировалась на двух лицах, которые сейчас имели значение.

- Спасибо… - прошептала я и продолжила идти, Эсме и Элис по обе стороны от меня поддерживали шлейф платья.

- Ты прекрасна, Белла… - вновь вмешался Джаспер, - Эдвард не знает, как ему повезло… - сказал он с лукавой улыбкой на лице.

- Я еще здесь, если ты забыл… - сказала Элис вполголоса. Ее лицо было серьезно, но я знала, что она шутит. Она знала, до какой степени Джаспер предан ей и телом и душой. Тем не менее, они развеселили меня.

- Хорошо, что ты не являешься счастливым избранником, ты же видел мое платье! - добавила я в шутку.

Почувствовав, что мое хорошее настроение постепенно рассеивается, я посмотрела на Джаспера, и он снова применил свой дар, а затем исчез, видимо, заняв свое место свидетеля, справа от Эдварда. Каждый шаг приближал меня к жениху, и я была счастлива. Счастлива и нетерпелива. Я спешила официально стать миссис Каллен, самым лучшим способом, который существовал. Я увидела отца, и мое лицо озарилось. На нем был черный костюм и галстук пастельного цвета. Он был очень красиво одет, обычно я не видела его таким. Я поспешила обнять Чарли и поблагодарить его за все. Затем он отстранился и подал мне руку.

- Ты готова?

Вопрос был совершенно простым и безобидным, но, тем не менее, поверг меня в ужас. Я обернулась к Эсме, которая улыбнулась мне, затем к Элис, которая решительно кивнула головой. Я рассмеялась, вдруг осознав свою абсурдность. Чего же мне бояться?

- Я готова! – произнесла я, и Элис повернулась в сторону первого этажа. Мы стояли на верху лестницы, готовые спускаться. Я видела, как она кивнула, и послышалась знакомая мелодия. Мелодия, которую я безумно любила, и которая никогда не надоедала мне. Мелодия, с которой было связано столько приятных воспоминаний. Но отнюдь не Эдвард играл мою колыбельную, я слышала это. Должно быть, это музыкант, которого наняла Элис, потому что больше никто из Калленов не играл на фортепиано. Только Эдвард… И он, вероятно, с нетерпением ждет меня прямо сейчас… Эдвард…

Я взяла руку отца, и мы вышли на первую ступеньку лестницы, возвышаясь над гостиной, с улыбкой созерцая свою будущую жизнь, которая, я уверена, будет полна радости и счастья.

- Да, я готова…


End file.
